


Gav800 Week Day 4: First Kiss

by Koolwolfpup



Series: Gav800 Week [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Day 4, First Kiss, Gavin uses fuck a lot, M/M, Not much plot, Short One Shot, That they are, This is kinda angsty, Written for Gav800 week, XD, and cliche, it seems to be his favorite word, oblivious dorks, what can I say I've got a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolwolfpup/pseuds/Koolwolfpup
Summary: Connor and Gavin are on a case. The dangerous suspect they were tailing begins tailing them! They have nowhere to hide.Written for the Gav800 week on Tumblr





	Gav800 Week Day 4: First Kiss

 

“Detective, he is coming this way.” Connor quickly notifies Reed as the suspect they were supposed to be tailing begins walking towards them. The android hears his human partner hiss a few, not-very-pleasant words.

 

“Keep walking Con…” Gavin whispers, taking hold of Connor’s arm. He bites his lip, then looks at the android. “He only knows what you look like right?”

 

Connor nods. 

 

“Yes, but there is no area but that alley for me to hide that has even a small probability of success… Even then, the alley’s probability is 34%.” His LED flashes yellow as he scans the area. It cycles to red when the man gets within a close enough proximity to notice the android. “ _Gavin_.” Connor is the one to hiss this time. Panic is beginning to build within his biocomponents. He isn’t able to find a proper solution, and if the man really is who Connor theorizes him to be, there will be a shootout in this highly populated area. There will be too many casualties if Connor doesn’t take him down and they need him alive for the investigation.

 

“Fuck, calm down tin can. I’m thinking.” Gavin growls softly. He looks to be panicking as well, a quick scan of his heart rate proves it. He looks up at Connor, then to the alley, then back to Connor. The detective’s expression becomes odd, almost hesitant for a few seconds. Connor opens his mouth but something quickly changes in Reed. He sets his jaw and mutters. “Fuck it.” With a rough yank, he pulls Connor into the alley and shoves him up against a wall.

 

Connor isn’t sure how to process this. He lets out a soft ‘oof’ when Gavin pushes him into the wall, his face contorting into confusion. Is the detective picking a fight with him? Now certainly is not the time. The man is currently out of sight, but he won’t be for long, and a fight will draw more attention. Plus, he and Gavin have been getting on quite well for the past few months, why would their relationship suddenly regress this much?! Connor opens his mouth to ask that exact question. 

 

He doesn’t make it past, “Gavin wha-?” For suddenly Gavin is grabbing Connor’s face with his hands and pulling him down into a-

 

Errors flash across Connor’s vision.

 

The android freezes, LED flashing a wild red. He feels the detective’s lips rough against his own.

 

He can’t.

 

He doesn’t.

 

What?

_ What?! _

 

Gavin Reed is kissing Connor. It isn’t a soft gentle kiss, it is rough and passionate. Connor can feel the desperation in those lips, the want in Reed’s hands as they begin to move. One stays near his face, but the other moves down down _down_. It slides until it meets his hip, tucking there neatly, warm against his cool body. His mouth feels unbearably dry. How? He doesn’t know, he does not normally have those processors on for anything but analyzing samples. 

 

He realizes that he hasn’t moved one bit. Gavin is kissing him and he is standing, stiff as a board. Gavin is kissing him. That thought continues to repeat itself over and over in his processor for he isn’t able to wrap his head around it. Why is Gavin kissing him? Why is it not like how he preconstructed it would be? Why did he preconstruct it in the first place? _Why isn’t he moving?!_ Gavin is _kissing_ him!

 

Connor finally moves. 

 

First, his hands search for purchase. It is awkward for a few seconds, he isn’t quite sure where to place them. He settles on not placing them anywhere. Letting them drift and pull, moving Gavin’s body closer to his. Second, he moves his lips against Gavin’s trying to match the detective’s pace. It’s strange how soft Gavin’s lips feel despite being chapped beyond belief. Connor likes it.

 

In fact, he likes it so much that he forgets where he is, getting lost for once, closing his eyes and just feeling. Gavin is so warm against him, he feels like a fire, Connor feels like he’s on fire, though he doesn’t even stop to run a system check. For a few moments, the world around Connor is reduced to nothing but lips and hands and skin and warmth and _Gavin_. It’s all so much and so little at the same time, Connor feels as though he might short-circuit. It’s irrational, but he feels as if he is floating.

 

The android comes crashing back to Earth when Gavin pulls away. He makes a noise, opening his eyes, chocolatey-brown meeting grey. They stare at each other, then Gavin blinks and it’s all over, he quickly steps away from Connor, gulping visibly.

 

“You uh, blush blue.” Gavin frowns softly.

 

Connor blinks.

 

Then he blinks again.

 

“I…” He feels discombobulated, dizzy. The sudden loss of both Gavin’s lips and his warmth has the android’s processor spinning. “Yes… thirium……I…. Gavin...” He begins, trying to sort out his thoughts.

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Gavin says, cutting him off, a bit higher pitched than his regular voice. He clears his throat and averts his gaze. “Thanks for going along with that. That’s all I could come up with on the spot to hide you… heh, that was fucking weird...”

 

Connor’s thirium pump feels like it just was ripped from him. An act, yes, of course. He forces himself to smile. 

 

“Yes….. it was no problem, quick thinking on your part Detective.”  The haze of his mind clears more and more as he speaks. He turns and looks out onto the busy street. It was foolish of him to think that Gavin had any actual romantic intent in that kiss. Of course, it was merely a cover so they weren’t caught. The detective may have warmed up to him somewhat, but he wouldn’t... Connor is an android and Gavin still hates androids, that will never change. Gavin will never… Connor makes sure his smile never falters. “We should continue, now that we are back on track.” He brushes himself off and straightens his tie and jacket, ignoring the feeling that is tearing at his thirium pump.

 

“You okay Connor?” 

 

A genuine question, filled with worry, something very uncommon from Gavin. It gives the android pause. He still can’t face the man beside him.

 

“I’m fine. Your kiss simply took me by surprise, that is all. You never cease to surprise me, Detective.” Connor begins walking away.

 

“Whatever. _Fucking androids_.” Gavin mutters, though his voice is soft, holding none of its' usual malice when he says that phrase. 

 

They walk out of the alley and continue on as if it’s business as usual. Despite this, something is off about the both of them for the rest of the day. As if the kiss is lingering in both the human and android’s minds. It is, in fact, lingering and it is painstakingly obvious to everyone at the precinct, everyone but the two in question. They remain frustratingly oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> lol you know what'll happen. Anyway, again I wrote this for the Gav800 week on tumblr. As always, I am very late to the party. I was busy and I forgot to write stuff for the first three days. If anyone wants, I mayyy be convinced to still write them. ;P


End file.
